Desde las profundidades
by Lady Calixta
Summary: Reflexiones de Kai sobre la sobrevivencia en condiciones extremas y su significado. Basado en la historia real de los 33 mineros atrapados en la mina San José


Inspirado y dedicado a los 33 mineros atrapados en la mina San José, en Copiapó, Chile.

Si por alguna razón este fic molesta a alguna persona relacionada con este accidente, mis más sinceras disculpas. No era esa mi intención.

Por cierto, la historia está basada sólo parcialmente en los mineros (ellos son el marco circunstancial), ya que el personaje principal es Kai y tenía que enfocarme a él.

Ah… y como siempre: Los personajes de beyblade no me pertenecen sino que son de Takao Aoki.

Si gustan, dejen reviews.

* * *

**Desde las Profundidades**

En aquellos tiempos, cuando pensaba en mis metas futuras, me visualizaba administrando una gran empresa relacionada con el beyblade, fiscalizando e invirtiendo enormes sumas de dinero para acrecentar el patrimonio de la familia Hiwatari.

Sin embargo, el destino quiso otra cosa… y en ese momento más que preocuparme por la forma de vivir mi existencia, me cuestionaba el cómo sobrellevar la supervivencia a la que aún me aferraba.

SI… las situaciones extremas dan un vuelco a nuestras prioridades y esa no sería la excepción.

Mientras meditaba en ello, escuchaba las voces de los mineros, susurrando anhelos al oído de Morfeo y asidos a la esperanza, aquella diminuta esperanza, de que algún día pudieran cumplirlos de verdad.

Pero ¿Seríamos rescatados finalmente? ¿O pasaríamos la eternidad en esa bóveda de rocas, como insignificantes seres olvidados por la humanidad?

NO, me niego… me niego a rendirme ante aquella visión pesimista.

Y aunque mi vida no había tenido muchos tintes de felicidad, si logré conocer a personas ricas en espíritu que le dieron un cierto… significado y cuya compañía deseaba fervientemente.

Alguien me tocaba el brazo. Era un minero que me dirigía palabras de consuelo y disculpas, las últimas porque el creía que era su culpa mi estadía en la mina, ya que él me había aconsejado inspeccionarlas personalmente. Musité un leve "no importa", e iba a agregar que la idea de _verificar la inversión _era realmente de mi abuelo, pero no pude. Y no fue por mi acostumbrada misantropía sino porque _efectivamente_ no podía hablar. Me dolía mucho la garganta, incluso para respirar. Seguramente era por la falta de agua, sustancia que no ingeríamos desde… ¡Ni idea! La noción del tiempo se me había esfumado hace mucho, sin embargo sólo en ese momento me percaté.

Quise levantarme (intentando de ese modo distraer mi mente de los sufrimientos terrenales) pero tampoco lo logré. Sentía agarrotados todos mis músculos y mi piel se encontraba tan delicada por la falta de nutrientes que me dolía hasta con el sólo roce de la ropa.

Para no seguir incrementando lo penoso de la situación, miré hacia arriba como buscando algo… hmp, tal vez un recuerdo de como sería estar en la superficie… ¡Cielos! ¿Cómo era posible que no recordara NADA del exterior? La calidez de los rayos del sol, la tibia brisa matutina, el lenguaje sinfónico de la naturaleza… a esas alturas, todas aquellas cosas sólo me parecían un sueño lejano, más que una realidad tangible.

En ese instante ese infierno era lo más cercano a algo real que tenía, pero inclusive ahí, sentado y meditabundo, creía ver todo a través de un vidrio empañado. Carecía de toda sensibilidad mental, excepto de una extraña sensación de percibir mi entorno como una sucesión de hechos pasados, difusos y descontinuados… tal como si estuviera viendo todo de nuevo, pero con la perspectiva de alguien que ya ha muerto.

Sacudí mi cabeza… y me volvía a repetir que la fuerza de voluntad lo podía todo, que si yo poseía una **razón** para vivir, un **propósito** por el cual regresar, tarde o temprano encontraría el **cómo.**

En eso se escuchó un sonido estridente que nos sobresaltó a todos. Era el ruido de un taladro perforando la roca.

¡Nos habían encontrado!

* * *

Aprovechando este medio quisiera darles mi apoyo (aunque sea a través de este pequeño fic) a los 33 mineros que aún siguen en las entrañas de la tierra. Espero que muy pronto (con la ayuda de Dios) estén de nuevo con nosotros en el _mundo real, _así que;

¡FUERZA MINEROS!


End file.
